


Dimension walker

by ACSkywalker



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Bleach, Magic: The Gathering, Naruto
Genre: Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACSkywalker/pseuds/ACSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis has committed one of the greatest sins even if Alex says it isn't. He killed someone to save the one he loved above all else. However not all is exactly as is seems. The day after Artemis is banished from the Lower Elements he vanishes without a trace. Along with his adoptive older brother Alexander Fowl. Five years later someone is stalking Holly. Someone not of her world or even universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye Holly." said Artemis with one last glance over his shoulder as he walked into the shuttle. He looked at the one person he had finally fallen for and would now never see again.

"Artemis I..." started Holly, with tears streaming down her face, but the shuttle door had closed already, hiding the fact that she failed to notice a tear trailing from Artemis' eye.

Tara: Thirty Minutes Later.

Artemis was escorted out of the port by a squad of LEPrecon officers into the middle of a farm. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. Then he started walking past some cows and onto a dirt road leading out of the farm. As he reached the tar road it started to rain. As he walked, he pulled up the collar on his suit jacket.

"I wish I'd brought my phone with me." Artemis muttered to himself. Then he heard a car approaching from behind.

"Oi! Arty, where are you going?" shouted a voice coming from the car. It appeared to be an old, slightly beaten BMW 3 series. Artemis turned around to see a guy with long, extremely messy, black and brown hair. It partially fell over a long scar next to his right eye and-from what Artemis could see-an open leather jacket over a grey hoody.

"Alex? You're home?" asked Artemis, a look of surprise on his face.

"On my way there now. Want a lift there? Wait, never mind; you have no choice, get in the car." He ordered.

"Yes, brother." Artemis responded, climbing into the car.

"Mind my guitar and katana."

"Why do you have this stuff in your car?"

"Didn't mum and dad tell you? I've been visiting them to help look after Becket and Myles. Oh yeah! How's your girlfriend, whatsaname...Hally no, Holly that's it, Holly! How is she?"

Artemis just looked at him with a sad look for a moment. Then his brain finally truly processed what his brother had said, "How do you know about Holly?"

"I met her. Well saw her, I met Mulch though. I love that guy; he's almost as weird as Ludaquis. Eats eight times more though. I'll tell you the whole story one day. Not now, you seem to be in shock."

"I need to escape, AC I need to get away from Ireland; please don't ask why. Do you know anywhere I can go?"

"You could come with me to Japan and possibly America. Are you going to bring Butler?"

"No. I need some time to myself. Alone." Artemis looked away.

"Why don't you take a different last name while you're away. You could start over unless you are visiting home."

"That might be a good idea, but I think I'm going to completely disappear."

"That's fine. But you have to at least say goodbye to the rest of the family."

"That's fine. I have to collect a few things from home anyway. However, I cant tell anyone where exactly I''m going."

"That's fine." said Alex as they pulled into the Fowl Manor grounds, "Go say hi to mum and the rest. I need to get my stuff out the car."

Artemis nodded and walked into the main house. As soon as Alex saw his brother close the door, he did something which if observed would appear exceedingly odd. He started talking into his watch-which projected the hologram of a youthful looking white haired man. Observers would have seen him talk to the image for about a minute then touched a button and the image disappeared. He then grabbed his suitcase and walked into the house. "Hello all. I'm home!"

"Alexander!" Shouted Angeline Fowl running towards her son with her arms wide before glomping her son.

"Hi, mum. I missed you too. Where is dad?"

"He's with the twins and Juliet in the kitchen."

"And Arty?"

"He went up to his room. What happened to him? Do you know?"

"I think so." He replied with a sigh.

"Could you please talk to him?" Angeline requested.

"I think he'll talk to you when he's ready. I'm going to go say hi to dad and the twins."

Artemis had just finished packing when he spoke: "Butler I need some advice." addressing the large man who had just walked into the room.

"You can ask me everything."

"I've...Holly...Holly and I..." He started before choking up.

"Artemis, take your time."

"Butler, I've been forbidden from ever seeing Holly again." Artemis actually shocked Butler by crying. "I'm never going to see her again. Butler I... I killed to protect her!"

"What do you mean Artemis?"

"I... I killed someone with my own two hands. Watched the life fade from his eyes. All to protect her."

"ARTEMIS!" shouted a voice outside the room. As Artemis heard this voice he looked up and wiped the tears from his face.

"Butler this is strictly between us. Please do not tell anyone about this. I'm leaving with Matt when he leaves to go to Japan in a week."

"Understood. When do I start packing?"

Artemis looked at Butler with sad resignation in his eyes, "Not this time, old friend. I'm going alone. I'm going to attempt to live a normal civilian life, or perhaps follow Alex's advice on what to do with my life. We are leaving tomorrow morning, before everyone else wakes up. You know how Alex hates goodbyes."

"Yes. Artemis I understand you want to strike out on your own but promise me that if you won't let me come with you at least allow Matt to give you some form of combat training."

"I'll ask for self defense nothing, more." He quickly resigned.  
The next day, at roughly three in the morning, Artemis and Alex left like thieves in the night. Alex only left a goodbye note, nothing more.


	2. Chapter 1

_Artemis stared at the blood covering his hand and the gun in his hand. Below him there was a body with a gaping hole it its head. He turned and saw Holly lying on the floor just behind the corpse. Then he threw up, narrowly missing his torn cloths and the body. He stumbled forward towards Holly, but every step he took towards her seemed to take him further away from her. Soon he started to run towards Holly faster and faster._

"HOLLY!" Artemis shouted as he awoke. He looked around in slight confusion for a moment before remembering that he was in his apartment in the new district of Hub. Eight years since he left home with Alex, four years since he left earth, his earth. He was now on a planet his brother had helped build. Interestingly he was now so far away from home it was almost impossible to get home without the correct abilities or technology. Artemis stood up and walked to the window and looked out of his small tenth floor apartment out at the giant city sprawling out in front of him. Interestingly he could see barely anything as the buildings in front of him where much taller or rather extended far above his vantage point. He sighed then turned and walked back to his desk and his computer and the beeping sound of a message. He walked over and tapped a key on the keyboard and hologram of his brother appeared.

"Artemis, the fairies of your world found one of the widows to their parallel universes."

"Who found it?"

"Foaly. However I did have Gin go and talk to him."

"How did that go?"

"Not particularly well. Gin went to the day you left. The day you were banished."

"What? Why?"

"That was completely coincidental."

"Then why are you telling me? I told you the I will only go back for visits to family and..."

"Holly's gone missing."

"What? When?" Artemis almost shouted with panic in his voice.

"For the people back in your world it was five years after you left. So three years ago. Around the time the three rogues were caught. I think there were more of them."

"How many more?"

"Five or six humanoid, two unknowns."

"Send anyone after them? Do you think they hid in my world?"

"I'm almost certain, however I can't help you a lot with this as I have other business and worlds I have to deal with plus I am still trying to fix all the bureaucratic crap that is now controlling the planet since my 'accident'. And no one was sent to investigate as that's what you're doing." said Alex with a slightly irritated voice.

"The Governor still refusing to believe you are the same person he saw as a child building this planet with Aaron?"

"Nope, he believes me now. The problem is that he seems to have been a figure head now the council want me to leave. Anyway if you need help ask Gin or Itachi. Oh and Jace wanted to see you about your weapon."

"Fine I'll go see him. Tell him to meet me by the Bergian restaurant."

"Will do." As Matt said this he waved his hand at the hologram and disappeared.

Artemis sighed and stood up and walked to his cupboard. The cloths in his cupboard where mostly things he thought he would never have to wear eight years ago. He chose one of the closest things to what he used to wear. Which in this case happened to be a long brown coat, a worn travel jacket and some slacks. Artemis the walked to his bathroom to get a pony for his long currently un-neat long hair. "Time to go home."

**Eight years ago the day Artemis was banished.**

Foaly had just walked back into his office and was thinking about Artemis's banishment. He was so deep in thought that he missed the hooded figure standing in the corner. It wasn't until the figure started talking that Foaly registered that he wasn't alone in his office.

"This is some pretty cool tech. Is it all yer work?" Foal turned rather sharply to see a figure too tall to belong to any of the families of the people.

"Who are you?" said Foaly slowly backing towards one of his many safety remotes. After tapping one of the keys for the plasma floor, unfortunately for Foaly nothing happened.

"I'm a messenger. Don't bother with the remotes my partner disabled them. I'm only here to deliver a message." said the strange man stepping forward and removing his hood revealing long white hair and eyes that appeared to be closed. However the thing about the man that unnerved Foaly the most was the fact that he appeared to be constantly smiling. Then Foaly noticed the small sword on his hip.

"How did you get in here?" When Foaly asked this the man's grin seemed to grow larger.

"Now, now Foaly, I can't tell you the tricks of our kind. I'm only here to tell you a message from our Captain. Don't open the window otherwise they will follow."

"Who will follow?" As Foaly asked this he heard someone coming through the tech room.

"Well it seems times up Itachi its time to go. Foaly remember this if you open the window you will need the help of a Walker." said the man as another hooded man walked through the door.

"Gin we need to finish this up my illusion is going to wear off in a minuet."

"Shame it was fun talking to a Foaly outside of war. See ya Foaly!" said the now identified Gin said this both he and his partner disappeared both in very different ways. Gin erupted into flames and vanished wile his partner broke up into a murder of crows.

**Five years later**

Foaly is now insanely paranoid. Ever since the two people had appeared in his office and on that same day lead the entire Low Element police on a complete random goose chase chasing a lifelike illusion. What really scared Foaly was that both of the two who appeared in the middle of police plaza that day could have killed him or even reveled the existence of the people to the mud men.

"Sir?" a young officer walking through the door.

"Yes!" said Foaly jumping up and walking over to the young elfin officer.

"We found a spacial tear. Just outside Haven. A goblin was found this morning with his body 'torn' in half. The only reason we know about the tear is that those that found the body didn't see it until one of the tripped over his arm. When the warlocks arrived to examine the body they discovered it could only be seen if you walked at it from the right direction and the body abruptly cut off. When the body was pulled out most of the goblin's legs were missing and seemed to have been melted off. Commander Short is asking for advice on the tear."

"Acid melting?"

"Yes sir."

"Show me where it is."

"Yes sir. Follow me." The officer walked out of the office and towards a police vehicle which happened too small for Foaly. Foaly stopped and called out to the officer.

"I'll follow you from my van."

"Yes sir."

**Twenty minutes later at the site the body was found.**

"You sure took your sweet time Foaly." said a slightly irate Holly Short. Holly had recently been promoted to Commander following Trouble Kelp's appointment to the council. She also now wore her hair slightly longer than she used to with her auburn reaching just below her shoulders. 'What the hell is this thing?"

"If I'm right this is the 'window' the two people who broke in five years ago where talking about."

"You sure? What did they say about it?"

"All they said was 'don’t open the window otherwise they will follow'. I still have no idea what they meant..." as Foaly was saying this a strong hot wind blew through the tunnel. Then one of the demons on patrol did something stupid he walked up to the tear put his hand through and pulled outwards inadvertently making the tear larger.

"Sergeant Stand back!" shouted Holly walking forward. Slightly startled the demon jumped back away from the window. Then everyone saw what was on the other side it was what appeared to be an abandoned prison although it looked extremely high-tech.

"A prison?"

"So it seems. I'm not sure what those two wanted or meant but what is through here?"

"You mean who?"

"Yeah. What kind of beings live through here?"

"No idea but let's try and avoid any mistakes like letting someone unwanted through. Foaly can you set up a containment field around the window?"

'I should be able to, but it might take a few hours."

"Start now then! I'll be in the transport. I need some rest after this week. The recent string of high profile thefts has left me drained and we still haven't found the perpetrator."

"Go ahead and rest. Oh and don't forget to tell the council about this. You can't afford to get in their bad books again. A few of them still hate you for that internal investigation two years ago."

"I know, but it was worth it in the end."

"Yeah. Anyway I'll call you when I'm done Holly."

"Thanks."

**Four or five hours later.**

"Finally done. Can someone go and fetch Commander Short?" said Foaly trotting backwards away from the containment generator.

"Yes sir." said one of the junior elfin technicians running to the transport. As the technician did this, Foaly ran some last second checks on the generator.

"Sir she's not here!"

"What! Do you think she went back to HQ?"

"It is a possibility. I'll finish up here then we'll head back." said Foaly picking up his tool bag and trotting back towards his van. As he started the engines he noticed something odd on the dash board. A note. A paper note. All it said was 'I've taken her'. The most freighting thing about the note that scared Foaly was the fact that the note seemed to have been written in blood.

**Twenty minutes later in Police Plaza.**

Foaly almost galloped into Police Plaza and up into the building and to Holly's office. Holly wasn't there. As he turned to leave to go and check other areas of the building he felt a strong wind blowing from Holly's office as well as a strange sound.

"She's not here Foaly they took her and we were too late." said a familiar voice from behind Foaly. Foaly turned and saw two almost human looking men standing behind Holly's desk slightly hunched over. Both where hooded.

"Who the hell are you? How the hell did you get in here?"

"The same way Gin and Itachi did when they visited. However I came to stop them taking Holly. Sadly Jace and I where far too late. I need your help to find her though." said Artemis stepping forwards removing his hood.


	3. Chapter 2

At first Foaly was too shocked to see Artemis to react and stood gaping at his old friend. As he stared he took in the changes to Artemis' appearance. He was now defiantly too tall to pass as a fairy now. The other two things that Foaly noticed was that Artemis now had long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and that he had what looked like a Japanese katana strapped to his hip slanted so that Foaly couldn't see its length, this wasn't helped by the long black coat Artemis wore and hid most of the sword. Then his mind re-asserted its self and processed what Artemis had said.

"Are you saying that the two who came and warned us against the portal the ones who took Holly?"

"No, they are allies they were trying to prevent this entire situation. Where is the portal?"

"In one of the side tunnel's leading out of Haven. We set up a quarantine around the area and we still have contact."

"Be thankful for that. The dimensional tear leads to one our prisons on Hub. Not our greatest or most guarded prison. It doesn't even hold our most dangerous criminals. But... Sorry Artemis what did you say his name was again?" said Jace from under the hood that hid his face. As Jace said this Foaly finally turned to look at the stranger. He was slightly taller than Artemis and was wearing a dark blue cloak with his hood still hiding his face. There was one stand out feature on the cloak. A symbol that looked scarily like the Japanese kanji for the number 4, but it was just off. Another strange thing was that his eyes were glowing electric blue from under the hood.

"Jace be polite to Foaly he is our only lead at present. Added to that we can't find Holly without his advice. He knows this part of this world better than I do."

"I could just take that information straight from his head and we could be done here."

"True, however that might kill him. Your method can prove deadly to some you know that."

"Fine have it your way."

"Foaly take us to the site we have to close tear now, before more escape through it."

**Three hours ago with Holly**

Outside the van a shadow strode out from under the eyes of all the observers around the tear. It jumped from shadow to shadow within the shadows of those who were guarding and working on the sight. The strangest thing about the shadow was that every time it latched onto another's shadow it would always, no matter whether the host was male or not, take on the form of a well-endowed female. It took the shadow five minutes to get to the transport shuttle. Once there it transformed into a hooded form that was far too tall to be any of the families of the people but shorter than any human. She looked around then ducked into the shuttle. Once inside she walked almost directly to the cockpit where Holly was sleeping in the pilot’s seat.

"So this is the one who he loves. I see why he would like her. This is going to be fun I like the shape of her body. Perhaps a few tweaks and it's will be perfect for me. I'll ask the Mistress if she can augment it perfectly for me." As she said that she stepped into Holly's shadow. As she did she sunk into the shadow and Holly started to convulse violently before her body relaxed and she opened her eyes, however instead of her hazel coloured eyes her eyes where now green. Bright luminescent green had replaced it.

"This is going to be fun." said the possessed Holly before fading into the surrounding shadows and re-appeared several miles away in small apartment in London. She arrived to hear someone in the shower.

"Mistress I have the girl."

"Good. I'll be out in twenty minutes."

"Mistress can you alter the body a bit please? I like this one."

"Are you sure? Doing that might weaken it a bit."

"Yes mistress I'm sure. I've been following her for months now."

"Alright then I'll do it after I've finished in the shower."

"Thank you mistress."

**Back with Artemis in the present at the sight of the Tear.**

"Wow that is a huge one Artemis." said Jace whistling. The Tear had enlarged to about five times its original size.

"Then let’s close it as fast as we can. We don't have much time as it could grow about 90 times larger than this, you do remember what to do?"

"Aye. Let’s do it." As Jace said this he walked to the edge of the Tear and reached out to grab the edge. As he did so his hand started to glow electric blue and he actually grabbed the edge of the tear and started to pull it across to Artemis who was doing the same thing only his hand was glowing white. It looked more like he was radiating light from his hand. The two walked to each other and when they met at the center Jace handed his half to Artemis before jumping up to the top of the tear, eight meters above the tunnel floor, and floating there. Artemis started to pinch the edges together. Starting at as high as he could reach and moving down towards the floor. Jace did the same thing from the top going down. Foaly watched in awe.

"Jace how are you staying in the air?" asked Foaly.

"Magic and some of the energy particles in the air."

"There is more to it Foaly however you can't copy it and it's against our laws to teach non Jumpers." As Artemis said this something on his wrist started to glow and play some music Foaly had never heard before. Artemis pulled up his sleeve revealing two things first was a strange tattoo on the back of his arm and the second was the glowing wrist watch. Artemis then angled his watch so that it was facing away from him and tapped a button on the side and a full sized hologram appeared, irritatingly the hologram was entirely blue colored for some reason. Of a tall man with long spiky hair. He was wearing a long cloak over a jacket with collar standing up. He was also wearing tall traveling boots and had a single strap backpack strapped over his shoulder.

"Hello Alex. Any news on the escapees?"

"Artemis I've found who the escapees were. And you are not going to like it. I'll send you and Jace the files." Five seconds later Jace pulled out what looked an old fashioned pocket watch clicked it and a small screen appeared above the watch.

"Oh shit. Artemis don't freak out. She escaped."

"I saw." said Atremis gripping his sword's hilt with a death grip.

"Who escaped?"

"Jace think about it who else might cause Artemis to blow a fuse? She’s the one behind what happened five years ago."


	4. Chapter 3

"Her name is Esbrelle Ballard. She has a power that… That can take over and control a person's body. However she wasn't solely responsible. She had the help of her lover Raphael Blackheart, the man who taught her every human manipulation trick she knows. Well it's more body manipulation. She was taught how to change and control a person's body. On top of that she can generate ice from anywhere on her body."

"Why is she after you and Holly?"

"Because my brother and I are the reason her lover died and she ended up in prison. I didn't realize it was this prison."

"Why is she after you in particular?"

"Because I was the one who stopped her from saving the one she loved." said Artemis with a pained voice.

"What?"

"I'm not telling you the story Foaly. Ask someone else."

"Fair enough. Are we going to head back now?"

"No. Jace and I are going to head off and visit my family."

"How are you going to get to the surfa..." Foaly trailed off as the two Jumpers disappeared in two very different ways. Jace exploded into water and Artemis burned up and vanished into nothingness. "Oh."

**In a Dublin Safe House**

"That still feels very weird no matter how many time I do it!" exclaimed Jace as the two materialized in the middle of a small house in the middle of Dublin city.

"I understand how you feel, but I thought you would have already grow used to it. You were already a plainswalker before you found us."

"True, but turning into water and forming out of water feels extremely odd. At least you and your brother got ones that aren't that bad. Shadows and flames those are much more interesting and probably feels less weird." said Jace walking to the door to the garage upon opening the door he was met with the sight of Alex's oldish BMW. "Wow this is a good shape for a car. Shame about the dents and paint job. Well I can fix that is a second. AC has no taste in colours."

"Don't change the color please Alex loves that car. I am fairly certain he will kill you if you change the colour."

"Damn. I don't want to piss him off. I've heard the stories. Mostly of the Barrier Wars and the Hyrogonian Invasions."

"I never saw him in battle myself, however I did once convince him to show me the power he used to end that war. I never want to feel the weight of that power ever again in my lifetime."

"What did he show you? Rendaringu?" As he said this Artemis nodded then stepped into the car. Jace smirked then waved his hand over the car. As Jace did this the dents in the car vanished however Jace left the scratches in the paint work. Then Jace ducked into the driver’s seat.

"Fowl manor?"

"Yes. I want to see my family before we go in search of Holly. I want to enchant the house so that no more of her servants can get in and take over the bodies of those I love."

"They can do that?"

"Yes. They use a technique called Shadow Insertion. It allows them to enter a body and take full control of a person. The problem with this is that after a certain amount of time it starts to destroy the body. It is also virtually undetectable and since the person using the technique can use the memories of the one being controlled to perfectly act as the controlled being. I'm praying that no-one has used this on Holly yet. Lucky the two of us can probably pick up any changes in thought processes or if there is a secondary consciousness in someone's head."

"I can. And I can see why that ability would be terrifying the name sucks though. Left here?"

"Yes."

**Half an hour later at Fowl Manor.**

"Wow. That is one big house. Why did you choose to live on a lower level apartment in the middle of downtown Hub? I'm fairly certain that AC would have allowed you to have a house to yourself or even a high end apartment."

"I wanted to earn a life like that not just get it. Added to that I wanted to live a poorer life living from day to day."

"Interesting. It looks like we've been noticed." said Jace as they pulled into the manor and saw Myles and Beckett running towards them.

"Jace do you mind skimming their minds to check for foreign consciousness’s."

"Sure no probing?"

"Definitely not. Last time you did the subject went insane with the pain."

"Okay no probing." Jace then parked the car as he did so he turned and looked at the two boys. As he did so he launched a mental probe at the two boys. Interestingly the probe was visible to those who had been exposed to magic of the same kind and understood how it worked. To them it looked like a shimmering blue spear passed though the two boys then dissipated.

"Why does it always look like a spear?"

"I think it's the best shape for it. Why would you rather it was a bullet?" said Jace stepping out of the car. Artemis followed almost immediately after.

"No, but that is a rather interesting idea though. Maybe use it if you are under duress and need to do a quick probe."

"I'll keep that in mind." Artemis was cut off at this point as his twin brothers then tackle hugged him at the same time. Well Beckett tackled him and Myles walked up calmly. Beckett did two things with his hug first knocking the breath from Artemis and second knocking him to the floor.

"Hello, Brother." intoned Myles to the writhing mass on the floor. "Beckett please get off Artemis. I would like to hold an actual conversation with him."

"Heehee. Fine. Artemis did you bring anything like last time?" said Beckett climbing off his brother.

"Yes I did and this time I found you something quite amazing this time. Myles I think you will find the gift I got for you quite fascinating."

"Did you find the parts I requested for my microscope?"

"Yes. However they do require some instruction on use. Even for someone like us. Thankfully they are of my own design so I understand how they work perfectly." Artemis said grinning to his younger brother.

**An Apartment in London**

"Is that better Melina?" said a young looking woman of average height with beach white hair and slightly accentuated figure. She looked at Holly lying in front of her then up at the cat eared girl standing next to her.

"That is perfect Mistress." said the eye-patched Melina. "You've made her hips the perfect size ma'am, but I have to say I think you went a little over board with the boobs." At this the two looked at the boobs which had seemingly tripled in size.

"I think it suits her."

"I agree Mistress." As Melina said this she stepped into the shadow but didn't fully sink into it she only sunk up to her knees. "Do you wish to speak to her before I take over for the final time?"

"Yes please. Wake her up now I think she deserves to know why we are going to make her die slowly and painfully." said Esbrelle with a kind almost sad voice.

"Yes Mistress." Milena then closed her one eye and the shadows around Holly turned into tentacle like tendrils. The tendrils moved over Holly's body before moving over her eyes and waking her.

"Where am I?" said Holly instantly trying and failing to stand up. She was held down by the shadow tendrils. That's when she fully awoke. "Who the hell are you people?"


	5. Chapter 4

"Miss Holly Short you are in my apartment in London. Before you think about using your equipment know this. First we will kill anyone who comes looking for you and secondly we have removed the tracker layer on all your equipment until needed for our purposes. Lastly Milena here is going to be using your body to kill Artemis Fowl."

"What? That's impossible there is no way she can control me! She looks like a genetically engineered cat."

"She is a Marakeet. From the planet Eradon. She and three of her sisters work for me as my loyal servants. She will also possess your body until you turn to dust. You may also notice a few changes to your body." As Esbrelle told her this Holly looked down at herself.

"What did you d..." Holly was stopped from asking her question when Esbrelle lifted her hand and tapped her index finger and thumb together.

"Like that and I can completely control your entire body now however for now I'm going to have Milena take over your body to build up muscle memory for the correct type of combat for killing the man you love."

"I don't lo..."

"Milena looked through your memories when she was bringing your body here. You still have feelings for that man."

"Man? He should still be a teenage boy."

"Time travel does strange things to a person. It seems that it has been three years for you. Unlike for Artemis to whom it has been five years. He has been very busy training to be able to protect this world and you in particular. And one last thing I am the reason Artemis was forced to kill that officer. We only wanted them to get us more servants so we could build our own world, but we broke an inter-dimensional law created by those damned Walkers. Artemis and his bloody brother killed my lover. Or to be precise AC kill my lover heartlessly by decapitating him. While Artemis stopped me from saving him and forced me to watch."

"What? Why would he do that and who the hell is AC? "

"Your time Holly Short, is up. Milena take her body and begin the training process. I will send you and your siblings to go and take the rest of Artemis' family."

"Yes Mistress." Milena then fully vanished into Holly's shadow. However unlike last time Holly fought against Milena and she started to thrash about trying to dislodge Milena from her and stop her from taking over her mind.

"Why... Why me?" Was the last thing Holly said before Milena took complete control of her body and mind.

"When should I leave Mistress?"

"Leave as soon as your sisters arrive."

"Yes Mistress. They will arrive in two days."

"Good. In the meantime train that body."

"Yes Mistress."

**Back at Fowl Manor**

After the attack by Beckett the Fowl twins, Artemis and Jace have moved inside and greeted Artemis parents and Juliet who was acting as the twin’s bodyguard. However they had yet to meet or see Butler. That's when they discovered an unexpected guest. But not though normal means such spotting him or walking into him. No they smelt him.

"Mulch? What are you doing here?" said Artemis carefully walking up to the glutinous dwarf.

"Huh? Arty? When did you get here?"

"Answer my question and I shall answer yours."

"I'm here to visit Butler."

"And raid our fridge. I arrived twenty minutes ago. Do you know where Butler is?"

"He's *munch* in the dojo." said Mulch through a bite he took out of a roast chicken.

"Thank you Mulch. Also how are you here without Beckett and Myles knowing about you or seeing you?"

"You mean the twins? We hang out all the time. Well Beckett and me. Myles is usually off doing his experiments."

"That should be Beckett and I. The whole family knows about you?"

"Yup. You should go and see Butler though. He's really missed ya."

"I'm going." said Artemis walking out of the kitchen towards the family dojo and shooting range.

"How long have you known Atremis, Mulch was it?"

"Seven or eight years."

"Know him well?"

"Kinda."

"Should I go with him to talk to Butler?"

"Nah. I think those two need to talk for a bit."

**At the Fowl Manor Dojo**

Artemis stood outside the door to the family dojo. Inside he could hear Butler practicing his martial arts. "He is going to kill me." Artemis muttered to himself before he opened the door. The first thing he saw was Butler beating the crap out of a training dummy.

"Hello old friend." Butler stopped midway through a kick aimed at the dummy's head.

"Artemis? Is that really you?"

"Yes old friend. It is really me."

"What happened to you? Where did you go? Lastly why the hell do you have a sword?"

"The questions are too fast. I will answer them as best I can. Some of the information you are asking for I cannot give you. I grew up old friend. I learnt how to defend myself and others. I... I went extremely far from here. The sword is part of the abilities I gained when traveling and since coming back I've gained the magic of the demons of this world." said Artemis walking into the dojo. As he did white sparks started playing around his fingers.

"How did you get that?"

"It's a built in trait of the World Walkers."

"The what?"

"What I am and who I now work for."

"How are they both? And since when did you work for anyone?"

"I only recently discovered that I'm a Walker. Currently I am still helping to create the Dimension Core."

"I see." said Butler looking completely confused.

"Don't worry about it Butler, however Matt asked if I could continue practicing my combat skills against you."

"What combat skills?"

"The ones that I have spent the last five years training and honing to perfection or at least I am trying to. However it is not easy as the man who was training me was Spartan in his methods. He isn't even close to satisfied with my progress."

"I see. Artemis are you sure you want to try and fight me?"

"Yes."

"If we are going to fight I would like to know what style and if you use weapons." said Butler pointing at the sword at Artemis' side.

"I can only use two weapons and three different types of martial arts, but if we do train we will train without the use of weapons. My weapons training is completely different and Alex refuses to allow me to train those without him."

"Why?"

"Because the only weapon I can train with is this sword." said Artemis pulling the sword out of his belt and held it up sheath and all. He then placed it on a table close to the shooting range. "This blade is the only weapon I will ever be able to fight with ever." Artemis then continued to walk towards Butler.

"Are you going to wear that to training?" said Butler pointing to Artemis' coat.

"Yes. Now let's fight." As Artemis said this he slid his body into a stance unfamiliar to Butler. Butler then slipped into his own fighting stance across from Artemis. Both men stood facing each other, analyzing each other’s stances and looking for any openings. Suddenly almost unexpectedly Butler surged forwards, his huge bulk moving almost unnaturally fast, and struck at Artemis' chest. Butler was met with a surprise when instead of hitting Artemis as he thought he would instead his fist was gently pushed aside by Artemis who had twisted his body out of the way in fluid very graceful way. As he did so he also pushed Butler forwards, however because Butler was much heavier than Artemis and had enough experience to counter the trick didn't work as intended and Butler only took two steps past Artemis before turning around and using a roundhouse kick aimed at Artemis' head, which Artemis then ducked under. That's when Artemis did the most unexpected move yet, he kicked the underside of Butler's leg. Scarily the attack did what Artemis intended and managed to knock Butler off his feet and flat onto his back.

"Who taught you to move like that? How did you even mange to use the correct amount of strength to knock me over in that way?"

"It was one of the main teachings of this style of fighting. To over balance and render almost helpless especially if surrounded with allies or if you carry a weapon."

"Interesting. You said you know three ways of hand to hand combat?"

"Yes, but the other two are far more difficult to use. Which is infuriating because it means that I have a very limited amount people I can spar against as it annoys most people to fight someone who lacks talent and skill."

"ARTEMIS!"

"Yes Jace. What do you want?"

"Your mother is calling you for a family lunch and I think Mulch wants to try eating an entire cow. Also Juliet cooked and from what I heard she is a fantastic cook!"

"What do you say old friend?"

"Sounds like good idea." Artemis looked at his old bodyguard. Then the two walked out of the dojo.

"I wonder what she cooked for lunch today."

 


	6. Chapter 5

In midtown London, in a recently acquired luxury apartment.

"Is the body ready for live combat testing yet Milena?"

"Yes, but she keeps fighting against my control. Thankfully Mistress I am starting to suppress her better."

"How long until you have complete control?"

"About three weeks. Well three weeks until I have complete control without her trying to fight back. I do have enough control however to perform the task you requested."

"Good. When are you going to leave Melina?"

"I will leave immediately."

"Rest first. Leave in the morning and try and arrive at the house and try to arrive before the family is completely awake." Esbrelle walked to the large window overlooking Canary Warf. As she stood looking out it started to rain, slowly and gradually.

"Yes Mistress."

"This world is so different from our home and yet, and yet I feel like I was born here. Do you ever feel that way Milena?"

"No, Mistress. Mistress if you will excuse me may I go and rest in the sauna?"

"You are dismissed and have permission to use what you wish. On condition that you use Holly's body. Also make sure you don't forget to put in the contacts we don't want anyone to know you have taken over Holly's body."

"Yes Mistress." said Milena bowed then made a movement with her hands that if you didn't know what she was doing would be strange. As soon as she had finished the sequence she vanished.

"Everything seems to be falling into place." Esbrelle said softly to herself. Then she looked up and a single tear fell from her left eye. "I'll see you soon my love."

**3:22 just outside the walls of Fowl Manor**

Three female figures could be made out, if just barley, the only visible thing that differentiated one of the figures was her height. She was visibly shorter than the other two and unlike the other two her ears seemed to be extending out slightly beyond the back of her head.

"Silica, Lilyana did you receive your orders from the Mistress, or did she tell you I am to fill you in?"

"She said you would tell us all we need to know." said the sisters in sync.

"First we are to take Artemis' brothers or mother and father. Our Mistress did seem a lot more interested in the mother than the brothers. Second is to test this body in combat against Artemis' old bodyguard the man he calls Butler. You two are to direct him towards me and stop anyone from interfering in the fight. Lastly and most importantly you are to call me Holly for this entire mission. Starting once we enter the Manor."

"Understood Milena." At this the three sisters walked to the walls. They then did something unexpected, then run straight up the wall. When they got to the top of the wall they split up, but not quite how you would expect Silica followed Milena in the possessed body of Holly wile Lilyana ran off in the opposite direction. Milena and Silica headed towards the small side house where the two Butlers were said to live. Liyana headed towards the main house. However instead of finding the two Butlers Silica and the possessed Holly ran into someone unexpected and unwanted. Instead they found Jace standing outside the house, he was walking directly towards them.

"I don't think you two are meant to be here, and considering you didn't set off the security systems it would seem that either you are LEP or you are like Artemis and I."

"Holly are you going to deal with him or must I?"

"I will try. Considering he seems to be a Jumper, he would be good for testing my new power."

"Holly? Damn, Artemis isn't going to take this well. What made you decide to help the escapees?"

"Esbrelle showed me what Artemis did to the one she loved more than the universe its self. He forced her to watch him get killed!"

"Then you saw a twisted version of what happened! But talking won't do shit to change your mind, since you have already have another inside your head." said Jace tapping the side of his hooded head.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"It’s... Let’s call it a gift. It would be unbelievably stupid to tell you all my tricks before or even during a fight." Jace then made a fist with his left hand which started to glow a bright electric blue. "This mission is going to be over faster than I thought it would be." Jace then vanished and reappeared behind Holly, as he reappeared he jabbed his fist at the back of Holly's head. To his surprise Holly ducked under his punch, in his surprise he over extended his arm. Holly saw this and took advantage by grabbing his arm and throwing him over her shoulder. As Jace landed he managed to roll backwards away from the reach of the possessed Holly. "Okay this isn't going to be nearly as easy as I thought it would be."

"You are good but not good enough to outright beat me." That was when Holly did something unexpected, she used the same technique that Jace had just used to get behind her to get to Jace whereupon she uppercutted him with enough strength to actually send him flying about eight meters backwards through the air. He was also half flipped over, he recovered from this by performing a hand spring and landing back on his feet.

"Ow, that hurt like a bitch! It seems I'm gonna have to actually fight using more than mental probes. I hate that shit. Here goes." Something changed with Jace, his hands became coated in what looked like blue steel. At this point Jace pulled something out of his pocket then threw it at Holly. She easily dodged the object which fell behind her. Interestingly as she dodged the first projectile Jace threw several more out in random directions. Then Jace looked at Holly and grinned, "Let’s dance." said Jace then he vanished in an electric blue flash.

**At the same time in the middle of Haven**

Foaly was dealing with a different crisis completely unaware that his friend was being used to fight the one person she loved, Foaly was dealing with the council about Holly's disappearance. He was standing before the council extremely frustrated because the three people sitting in front of him were refusing to listen to him.

"I beg you please listen to me! Holly has been taken!"

"What evidence do you have of this Foaly? This isn't the first time she has disappeared. Are you forgetting the incident last year when she left to go on holiday without telling anyone?"

"You were completely overworking her! Trouble please listen!"

"Foaly I'm on your side, but I'm only one vote. You need to convince these old idiots." At this the rest of the council sent Trouble a withering glare which he completely ignored.

"Be that as it is we still can't believe that Commander Holly Short was taken against her will. As for the story you told on how she was taken, it is completely unbelievable. How would you even know that unless you have someone tell you the methods or you were the one who took her!"

"Then why the blazes would I come before the council asking for help finding her if I took her!" Foaly all but shouted at the council.

"Artemis and Jace told him about what happened." said a voice from behind Foaly.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Itachi and I'm here to deliver a message and a request."


	7. Chapter 6

Itachi walked out of the shadows behind Foaly. As he did so about three dozen LEP officers rushed in behind him. The officers all surrounded Itachi Interestingly they used a crescent shaped formation with the only path that Itachi could follow being back out the same door he had appeared to enter from.

"Is this how you treat guests? Now I can see why the Captain calls you a paranoid people. I'm not from this planet, I know you won't believe me on this information. I do, however have proof of my claim. For instance observe my eyes." as Itachi said this he removed his hood reveling crimson eyes with odd black tri-pronged shapes extending from the pupal. His face looked young with the exception of two deep creases running under his eyes. His face was framed by long black hair which was mostly pulled back into a ponytail.

"What are you?"

"I'm a World Walker or as some people call us a Jumper, not a name may of us like, we come from worlds parallel to this one. From this point I'm going to assume you have all have some grasp of Quantum Physics. If you don't understand ask Foaly later on I don't have time to explain everything. I am actually technically human, but..." Itachi was cut off halfway through his sentence when there was a tall, but oddly thin flair of silver flame and a man, with silver colour hair, eyes that appeared to be closed and an almost creepy smile, materialized out of the fire.

"Itachi we have a bit o’ a problem back on Hub."

"What happened?"

"Aaron instigated a revolt against the council and the other Four Captains. All level 6 and above Walkers are to return home, but the Creators are mostly missing with only AC, Ludaquis and Aaaron accounted for. We..." As Gin was concluding his explanation a sound came from his inner pocket in his coat that could only be described as a ringtone. Gin then reached into his coat and pulled out a small round device that seemed to be playing some old school rock. He touched a button on the side then threw the device to the floor. As it landed a figure flickered into existence above the device. All the fairies watching stepped back. One of the reasons being that once the image had fully formed the scene that horrified all the fairies watching. What they saw was a battlefield. Littered with the bodies of the dead, well from the body on the floor that was missing its lower half. The main figure in the holo image seemed to be fighting for his life. There were flashes of another man fighting alongside the first.

"Who and what is that?"

"I'm their Captain, Councilor." said the figure who then ducked under what looked a concentrated energy blast. He retaliated slashing with the giant sword in his hand which released a crescent blast. "Gin, Itachi don't come back here! GET TO THAT FORWARD POSITION! I need you two to go to Fowl, Fuck off" as the Walker said the last part he bent backwards under a punch aimed at his head as he did so he kicked the attacker chest and sent him flying, "Get to the Manor, Artemis and Jace should be under attack right now. Go..." the Captain was forced to stop speaking as he was attacked by five others only one of whom actually looked human. He then continued to speak wile dodging various different kinds of limbs. "Go help those two defend Artemis', and my own home." Then the image flickered and vanished.

"AC's insane. Gin we need to go back and help him!"

"You ‘eard the Cap. We ain't got much choice." Gin replied putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Then the two vanished without a sound without even any movement.

**Fowl Manor back with Jace**

"Fuck!" Jace swore as the possessed Holly and Silica double teamed him. Luckily Jace used one of his inbuilt abilities and the two passed right through him like he was a ghost. As they passed through him Jace was already moving back on the offensive. Once the two had passed through him he grabbed their legs and threw them to opposite ends of the drive.

"You've gotten bolder Jace Beleren actually fighting ba..." Silica trailed off noticing someone new standing next to her.

"Hello there." said Gin leaning over and waving. Silica jumped as far away from Gin as she could. "Well it would seem you've heard of me or more lightly seen me before going by the scare you seem to have had by seeing me."

"We were warned against fighting you Gin Ichimaru or your partner Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi too. I can see why he would scare you." At that point the west wing exploded and Liyana was blasted out.

"It seems Itachi was too late to stop Artemis trying to kill her."

"There was a third one? Fuck no wonder they seemed so familiar. The Marakeet triplets!"

"I know that."

**Twenty minutes earlier with Artemis**

Artemis wasn't sleeping well he was stuck in his memories and always the same one, but usually the dream cut off. Not tonight though this time was worse than it had been before because this time it was almost the full memory with a few changes. This time it was a full nightmare.

_Artemis ran as fast as he could towards the room Holly was standing in the shadow creatures still chasing him. Then the scene shifted and the dark skinned elf was standing over Holly holding her buzz baton and a knife. Holly's entire body had fading blue sparks playing over it and her uniform was torn all over. The elf dropped the buzz baton and reached down to lift Holly by her hair he turned to face Artemis then he plunged the dagger into Holly's neck._

Then Artemis woke up in a cold sweat, "HOLLY!" Then he looked around his room and re-assured himself that Holly wasn't dead. Then he got up and walked out of his room wearing only his traveling pants. The other thing he did as he walked out of his room was pick up his sword still sheathed out of habit. He then walked to the bathroom, placed his sword next the sink the started to run the cold tap with he then splashed his face with the running water. Looking into the mirror Artemis could see the dark rings under his eyes were starting to get larger and more pronounced.

" _Artemis we need to talk."_

 _"_ Maindo hanshu _what should I do. How do I stop the dreams?"_

_"You already know how, you need to find her."_

" _I don't even know where to start looking."_

 _"You do. On top of that I think... Artemis someone is in the house. Someone I've never felt before. I think we have an intruder!"_ At this Artemis grabbed his sword and walked out, however the way that he walked erased any sound that his footsteps would make. As he walked Artemis extended his consciousness trying to detect an unfamiliar presence. At first he didn't notice but then he felt it a strange presence moving up the stairs. What made it strange was it felt like Juliet Butler, but off. Not quite her almost like there were two people in her head and from what he know she didn't have a sword like his. Another strange thing was that the two minds seemed to be in conflict with each other. It was at that point Artemis hid behind a cabinet that was at the top of the stair case on the second floor and waited for the intruder to finish walking up the stairs. As she reached the top he saw Juliet Butler walk past, but her shadow looked wrong, for one thing she didn't have cat’s ears.

"How the hell did you get in shadow maiden?" said Artemis walking out of the shadows. As her did so he scared Juliet and she jumped. Artemis took advantage of this and drew his sword in a swift practiced motion, as he did this he reversed the motion and slammed the hilt of the sword into the sheath and muttered the words "Bend them to my will Maindo hanshu." Then the sword and its sheath was covered a whirling energy that looked like the magic of the fairies. When it vanished it revealed that Artemis was holding long staff with scythe blades on either end.

"What are you going to do with such a large weapon in this space boy?"

"What do you mean?" said Artemis pulling the staff in two. Revealing a thin chain between the two halves. Then he attacked by pushing off with his right foot and slashing upwards with the blade in his right hand. When the blade connected with Juliet's chin it didn't cut her it. What it did do however was cut the person trying to steal Juliet's body however she did have the presence of mind try and escape the body before Artemis cut her head in two with the razor sharp blade. She didn't escape unscathed though, she stepped away from Juliet, who collapsed as soon as she did, she was clutching her chin trying to stop the bleeding.

"How did you stop the body from listening to my commands and remove me from it?"

"So you weren't paying attention. It's in the name of this... let’s call it weapon. I don't think telling you the real name would help and it would warn you of its abilities, but I will tell you its name which should explain to you why you lost control of Juliet. Maindo hanshu which when translated means Mind Lord. Now I'm going to do what I trained for, pity I have to kill one of your kind I would rather not have to kill one of the last remaining Marakeet. However you went after those that I care about so I shall show you no mercy." said Artemis with an uncharacteristic venom in his voice.


	8. Chapter 7

After his last statement Artemis launched forward and slashed at Lilyana's head with one of his scythes. Lilyana only just managed to avoid getting decapitated by falling over backwards then rolling to the left and flipped onto her back. Then she stepped back and held out her hand and a spear formed out of the shadows. The spear seemed to give off wisps of shadowy smoke.

"So now you want to fight back? I hope for your sake you have the power to stop these scythes. Wait I'm not going to use Maindo hanshu to kill you I'll use one of the spells I've been working on to kill you." as he said this Artemis reconnected the two halves of his scythe then held up his right hand and started chanting,"Tabhair dom an cumhacht ag an seacht suns agus lig dóibh sruthán. Tabhair dom an tromchúis an poll dubh gan teorainn. Iad a thabhairt le chéile i blaze deiridh na glóire. Lasair searing!" as Artemis chanted and orb of black flame condensed into Artemis' palm then as he finished the orb fired towards Lilyana. She managed to get the shadow spear in front of her just in time to stop the orb from hitting her, however it didn't stop the orb dead in its tracks and blasted her backwards into the wall at the end of the corridor as she made contact the orb did something she wasn't expecting it exploded, but not the way she thought it would. The last thing she heard before the orb exploded was, "Oh shit! I was too late" then it exploded. It exploded only at her destroying the wall and wounding her. The force of the explosion threw her into the wall surrounding the Manor.

**Back with Artemis and the recently arrived Itachi**

"What was that spell? It looked incomplete and going by your reaction to the last effect you had no idea that was going to happen."

"It’s called Lasair searing. It's what I've been working on for the last two months I still can't get the energy ratios right!"

"Artemis the Captain sent Gin and I to help you with dealing with Esbrelle and to stop you from going back to Hub." at this Artemis looked at Itachi then he raised the scythe in his left hand and gabbed the lower part with his right hand then closed his eyes and the scythe reverted back to its original katana and sheath form. In a single smooth motion he re-sheathed his sword and started to walk after Lilyana. Itachi followed after him. As the two jumped out of the hole Artemis muttered something and threw a small device into the hole in the wall. It stopped in midair. As it did everything that the explosion had blown away returned back to its proper place, to someone watching it looked like a video rewinding, it looked almost fake.

"Where did she go Itachi? Your eyes are much better than mine in the dark."

"She's over there by the wall. Artemis there are two more over there." said Itachi pointing towards the small cottage where the Butlers and Jace had been staying.

"What? How did three of them get in without tipping off the alarms, unless... Fuck! We have to get there right now!" The two vanished in a burst of speed that would normally be considered impossible for humans. The two moved so fast that they left after images which faded after a few seconds. They reappeared just as the possessed Holly was delivering an overhead ax kick at Jace's head which Artemis blocked with his sheathed sword. As he did so he flipped her backwards forcing her to do a back flip to recover. Gin, on the other hand seemed to be toying with Silica. Side stepping and pushing her around as she tried to get in a killing blow. The way Gin was fighting her seemed to be frustrating her and her blows were becoming increasingly sloppy.

"Who are you? Better yet whose body did you steal?"

"Don't you recognize me Artemis? You have one of my eye's after all." said the possessed Holly stepping into the light. When Artemis saw her his eyes widened in surprise before something completely unexpected happened. The ground under Holly's feet started to rumble then a dwarf sized projectile blasted out of the ground. Luckily the possessed Holly was just able avoid losing her head via helmet ram.

"When did you wake up Mulch?"

"About an hour ago when I heard this mess starting."

"Why didn't you help out earlier?"

"I couldn't get a lock you people where moving around far too much and way too fast. How where you doing that by the way? It would be a useful trick. My partner would love it. And catching bounties would be so much easier!" Mulch was then reminded that he was in a life threatening situation by Artemis drawing his sword.

"Get back underground Mulch! I don't have time to explain." Jace shouted, "Artemis snap out of it! We can save her if you can..." Jace trailed off because at this point the three attackers exploded into water and vanished. "Fuck! How did they learn that? That's my ability!" Jace turned to Artemis and found him on his knees on the ground muttering something to himself. "Artemis? Artemis are you OK?"

"Of course he's not okay. He just discovered that Holly has been taken by the Marakeet. I know I would feel if the woman I loved had been taken." Gin said the last part more to himself than to the others. Jace walked up to his friend and knelt down next to him. Then he heard what Artemis was muttering.

"Why her? It's just like back then..."

"Artemis snap out of it! We need to get going. If we can find the shadow trail we might be able to track him." When Artemis didn't respond Itachi decided to change tack, "Jace stay here with Artemis Gin and I will track and find Esbrelle. We'll contact you when we find her. While you wait try and help Artemis finish that spell. Oh and one last thing if you see anyone from Units 5, 6 or 7 be cautious of anything they tell you."

"Are they the one's that tampered with the Forgotten One?"

"How do you know that? Only those with lieutenant or higher level clearance are privy to that information."

"I know that. Good thing I'm a lieutenant than. Itachi, Gin get to it I'll watch over Artemis I think he just needs some rest."

"See ya later Jace." Gin said cheerily waving over his shoulder before he vanished in a blur. Itachi looked at Artemis then tapped something on his watch and a hologram of Gin appeared, however the only image that appeared was his face his hair getting blown back before he stopped and his hair blew into his face.

"Gin I'm going to wait here a bit longer I think I can help Artemis get back into his right mind I think he's gone into shock."

"Should I wait for ya?"

"I'll catch up. Keep going we don't want the trail to go completely cold."

"Done. I'll leave trail markings you know how it works." at this point the hologram cut off and Itachi walked up to Artemis and motioned for Jace to help him as he picked Artemis under his arm. Jace then rushed and grabbed Artemis up under his other arm. The two Jumpers took Artemis back inside. As they were going up the stairs Artemis stopped talking. However he did start crying softy.

"Artemis look at me." said Itachi lifting the shaking and crying Artemis to eye level. As their eyes met Artemis' eyes widened for a split second then he fell asleep. Mulch followed the three walking awkwardly up the stairs.

"What did you do to Artemis?"

"I put him to sleep. He should be fine when he wakes up. I think. I've never tried this trick on him before and most people react differently to it."

"D'arvit!"


	9. Travel

 

While Itachi was tending to Artemis, Gin was halfway to London before he stopped at a safe house in Wales to rest and find clean cloths. The other thing he found was a credit card linked to an account that the Walker's have place exsorbatant amounts of money into. He used the money held within the account to buy himself a car that fell within his tastes. Basically Gin bought himself a dull grey Mini Cooper. He drove for six hours from the south of Wales to the centre of London where he then drove to Alex's safe house which happened to be a small house overlooking Hyde Park. Though as with most of the Walker hidouts the small size was deceptive. Gin parked the car in the garage. As he exited the car he flipped a switch next to the door leading to the house main, the floor below the car lowered and a false floor made of somestrange metal slid smoothly out covering the car. Gin raised an eyebrow at this. Then his watch started playing AC/DC's 'Thunderstruck' Gin tapped a button on the side and Itachi appeared to shoot out of his watch. Gin looked calmly at the hologram of his friend.

"What happened with Artemis?"

"He's recovering. I should be able to join you shortly providing there are no more disturbances. Plus I think I found a trail leading to one of the other creators. Though it's unclear as to which one. AC can use all the help he can get and one of his oldest and most powerfull friends is probably the best thing we can find for him."

"We'll deal with that later. First we gotta find Holly fir Artemis. I tracked 'em to London. Irritatingly the trail's gone cold 'ere."

"Damn. I'll be there as soon as I can. I should be able to Walk to get there."

"Don't. I'm going on a hunch that Esberelle will know if someone Walks anywher near her."

"That's annoying. Which in faster here bike or car?"

"I'd say bike. I know I saw a top of the range bike back in Wales. Ya should be able ta get here in a couple 'o hours. I'm gonna take a short kip." Itachi nodded and cut off his transmition and the hologram vanished. Gin shrugged his shoulders and walked into the house.

  
**Back at Fowl Manor twenty minutes after the call**

  
"What did you do to Artemis? I've never seen an illusion powerful enough to imobalize him like that." Jace asked across the coffee table that he and Itachi were sitting at. Itachi was calmly stirring three sugars into his Earl Grey tea. Jace finished his statement and took a sip of his overly strong coffee. Artemis was resting upstairs in his old room. The crunching sound that was coming from the next room was Mulch raiding every source of food he could find in the house.

"It's an ability that comes with my eyes, its called Tsukuyomi." said Itachi looking up from his tea.

"I've heard the stories about you and Gin. I didn't believe any of them until now." Itachi shoock his head before taking a sip from his tea.

"Don't most of the stories about us are highly exaggerated. Mostly the ones about me though, as Gin is as good as the stories make him out to be and as powerful." Itachi gentaly placed his teacup back on its saucer.

"Tsukuyomi is actually pretty close to what the rumors and stories say about you. Though most of them are actually pretty sketchy on the actuall details of your power." This was followed by another sip of coffee.

"Interesting. I wan't aware of this before. We don't properly follow all the stories about us." Itachi followed this statment with another sip of tea.

"It's mostly stuff I've heard around the apartments. Artemis always says knowlage is power so he keeps tabs on all rumors and stories of people of interest to him."

"That does make sense. Artemis has always been paranoid. Even when I first met him he seemed to know practically everything about me." Itachi took another sip of tea.

"I actualy knew nothing about you Itachi. All I actually did was examine your reactions and clothing and evaluate what Alex told me about you." said an exhausted looking Artemis as he entered the small lounge. "Where is Butler?"

"He's with your brothers downstairs we told him you were just resting after using that spell." said Jace looking at his friend.

"That wasn't completely untrue. Lasair searing really takes it out of me. It's not as bad as it was during the first few times I tried the spell out for real." said Artemis sitting next to Itachi on the leather couch. As he did so it started to rain.

"Should I call Butler to bring up more tea?" Asked Itachi, "I do recall you prefered tea over coffee and I just finished the last that was in the tea pot." Itachi gestured at the simple tea pot that was sitting on the coffee table.

"I don't recognise that tea-pot. I presume it's yours Itachi."

"Yes, a gift from someone I loved. Anyway I need to leave now Gin wants to continue the search for Esbrelle and Holly. So I'l be leaving now. We'll contact you and Jace when we find them. I just hope that she doesn't call for any help before we get there otherwise this is going to turn out a lot worse than we need it to. The civil war back on Hub is going to tip in the defector's favor if we don't get back to help AC."

"Civil war? When did this start?" asked Artemis sharply quickly turning to face Itachi.

"Aaron turn against the council. I'm not sure of the details, however I do know that he has AC and Ludaquis stuck in the council tower."

"What of the other eight Creators?"

"One may be here."

"Then that is your true objective. You should look for the creator hiding here. Jace and I can handle Esbrelle."

"We would, but you know how hard it is to track any of them. Your brother is one after all."

"Alex never mentioned that they could hide themselves from other Walkers."

"It's not something that is common knowlage. You know how secretive they are about their power." said Itachi downing the last of his tea before standing. "I'm leaving now, Gin's already in London and waiting. I need to join him as soon as I can. We will still try and assist you as best we can and send you Esbrelle's location, but our help ends there."

"Understood. We'll ask Butler for a means to reach London. Perhaps he'll fly me across for old times sake."

"I'll contact you as soon as we find Holly's location Artemis." said Itachi before he walked to the fireplace bowed then exploded into a murder of crows which flew up the chimney. As soon as Itachi was gone Mulch walked i looking slightly confused.

"Did I just hear some birds from coming in here?"

"It was Itachi leaving. His method is rather unique. Most Walkers use elemental means to travel and leave, for example I tend to vanish in blue flames and Jace uses electric blue lightning." said Artemis standing, "I'm going to get some tea." Artemis followed this by walking out the room. Jace looked down at his coffee then gulped down the last part of his coffee then followed Artemis out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Mulch followed the two walkers with half a raw chicken hanging from his mouth.

"So whups the plum?" asked Mulch around the chicken.

"What did he ask Artemis?" asked Jace with a slightly confused voice.

"He asked what our plan is. Mulch I'm in the process of coming up with a plan. I first need the details and location of Esbrelle it's the last piece that I need, there is then the problem of removing the Marakeet from Holly's body. We'll deal with that when it's time to deal with that." said Artemis filling the kettle with water and placing the old styled kettle on the stove. While the kettle started to boil Artemis found a tea pot and filled it with a variant of tea that came from Hub.

"That tea smells new, I've never smelt anything like it." said Mulch twitching his nose.

"It's from Hub. We don't have an actual name for it yet as it's kind of new. One of the Creators actually created it recently, he fused two previously know teas." Jace explained searching his pockets for something. Then he pulled a sugar cube or rather something that looked like a sugar cube.

"What is that? It's making my beard hairs curl."

"This?" said Jace holding up the sugar cube, "It's an energy cube, sadly it doesn't have any decerable flavor. We also found it works best when mixed with this particular tea."

"Should I try some?"

"I personally wouldn't recomend it. It's kinda created for walkers only Mulch. It's far too much for someone without our training and physical conditions it may mutate you, I'd personally like to avoid that." as Jace finished his statment the kettle stated whistling. Artemis picked up the kettle and poured the boiled water into the tea pot. Then he placed a tea cosy over the teapot and placed it on a tray. The cupboards behind Artemis opened and a teacup and its saucer floated from the cupboard and landed on the tray with the teapot.

"I'm going to meditate and finish drinking my tea. Hopfully Itachi or Gin will contact us soon."

"Agreed I'm gonna go get some rest. Mulch do you have any partners who could help us?"

"I might. I'll have to make some calls." said Mulch swallowing the chicken.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

 

The docks of Dublin city in a nearly empty warehouse a hooded figure stealthily slipped through a window while another figure wearing a fedora and long coat strode through the front door. The figure who strode through the door stepped into the light and looked around then said, “We actually come in peace, ya can come out. I’m only tryn’ ta find someone.”

 

“Gin Ichimaru. Your reputation precedes you. However we must ask, where is your partner? Where is Itachi Uchiha?”

 

“Itachi? Oh he’s right here in my front pocket, who may I say is calling?” Gin,  said this he removed his hat, “I’m sure e’ll be around soon if e’ don’t find himself in Barney. You know how it goes don’t ya?!”

 

“I don’t think you understand. The person we work for is extremely powerful and he doesn’t wish to be disturbed. Mr Silverblade asked us to not allow anyone past this point without a proper reason.” the speaker then materialised from behind a shipping crate. He was a man of average height, average build though, Gin noted that he walked mostly on the balls of his feet and when he stopped in front of Gin he stood in a well disguised combat stance.

 

“Ya don’t know Jack Silverblade like we do. This is a test, one of three if memory serves. Infiltration.”

 

“You don’t appear to have done very well at that.”

 

“I’d have ta disagree wit ya on that. I’m here as a part o’ a pair so my partner is passin’ the first test while I start the second one. We don’t have much time so we’re gonna rush it.” as Gin said this he reached into his coat then pulled something out and held it held up. It was what appeared to be a small silver ball.

 

“What is that?”

 

“It’s the means of passin’ the second test innit?” as Gin said this the hooded figure from earlier dropped from the roof and tossed Gin what looked like a memory card. The hooded man pulled back his hood revealing Itch’s face.

 

“That was actually far simpler then I remember. Though I think he hasn’t had enough time to train these guys properly to set up the outpost other wise we wouldn’t have to do these tests. It’s fairly ridiculous that they know our reputation, but not our rank or authority.” said Itachi in annoyance.

 

“I tink they are new and didn’t tink we’d ever actually appear.”

 

“Indeed they are new. Gin Ichimaru, I presume that Alex sent you? I’m not interested in the politics of Hub any longer. I’m only setting up outposts in case of another war. I don’t have time for…” the man who had greeted Gin at the door changed his face or rather he completely morphed. The grizzled face of the dock worker morphed into the face of a much younger man who was cleanly shaven with a scar reaching from the bottom of his chin to the bottom of his lip and his hair grew out a bit becoming far more luscious then it had been, his clothes also changed from the dock worker clothes to black and white robes with a deep hood that was currently down.

 

“Jack Silverblade. We weren’t expecting that.” muttered Itachi.

 

“The Cap’n did send me this li’le thing fir ya Jackie boy.” said Gin pulling something small from his pocket and throwing it powerfully and accurately at Jack who caught it without trouble then looked at it.

 

“Well it seems that I have no choice but to return then. That is a pain in the ass. Well I’m going to have to leave you guys to watch the base.” 

 

“Jack, Aaron…”

 

“I know. I’m leaving now I’m going to gather as many other other Creators as I can. You two are to stay here and help Artemis and recapture Esbrelle Ballard, if this turns into the war I believe it will We shall need the powers she teaches to her followers. Rick, Max and Belinda should be simple enough to find.” The last part Jack mostly muttered to himself before his body started to glow to the point that it was painful to look at him then he was gone along with the light.

 

“The Creators are annoying ain’t they Itachi? E’s a git an’ a ‘alf ein’t he?”

 

“I refuse to comment.” said Itachi, “Let’s get back to Fowl manor Artemis has likely guessed and come to the conclusion that we’d still be here after finding Jack. Let’s get going.” Itachi then exploded into a murder of crows, Gin clicked his tongue then burst into a thin pale silver flame and was gone.

* * *

Back at Fowl Manor.

 

Artemis was sitting at his desk deep in thought, thinking back on the last few years. Specifically the incident with Esbrelle and her lover. The way that events had transpired that day. Artemis and Alex had been tracking both Esbrelle and Raphael Blackheart, they had finally found them after interrogating several servants and assassins. Artemis was snapped back to the present when he heard a knock at the door. “Come in.”

 

The door opened and Jace stepped in looking around, “Now I can see where you got your decorating sense from. This office looks almost identical to the one you maintain back home.”

 

“I presume you didn’t come here to speak about my office decorations, what is it?” Artemis asked impatiently. 

 

Jace dropped into the seat across from Artemis, “It seems Itachi and Gin have been assigned to help you. The Captain and his friends seem determined to deal with the situation on Hub without us.”

 

“I’ve noticed, for that I am truthfully grateful. Alex could easily crush the uprising with my help, though he doesn’t believe I’m ready for the responsibility of such a battle or yet able to handle my power appropriately.” Artemis said, from behind steepled fingers. 

 

“And you disagree with him?”

 

“No, I agree with him. The ability to control minds as I can is something beyond my scope of imagining.” Artemis said calmly, “Now, I have a plan for finding Holly. Though It’s not as polished as my plans once were, Alex has rubbed off on me more then I’ll care to admit.”

 

“The Captain does have the bad habit of coming up with a plan then making up the rest when he gets to it.” Jace said with a small hand gesture.

 

“The parts of my plan that haven’t been completed require some extra information regarding Esbrelle’s location. Gin and Itachi should be able to help us up with that.” Artemis said standing and walking to a corner of the room to calmly make himself a cup of tea. Calmly pouring from a pot resting on a hot plate, strangely enough the mug he used was bright neon green and had text saying, ‘I do not think that word means what you think it means’. 

 

Jace stifled a snigger when Artemis took a sip of the tea and revealed the bottom of the mug which had text that read, ‘Inconceivable!’, “Where did you get that mug?”  

 

“It was a gift from Alex, he thought it was funny. I’ve never understood why myself, apparently it’s a reference to a film.” Artemis said, placing the mug on his desk, reaching into one of the pockets on his coat Artemis pulled out his holo-projector and placed it in the center of his desk. Clearing his throat Artemis stated, “Contact Gin Ichimaru.” 

 

The holo-projector showed a pulsing trio of dots, leading to Jace clicking his tongue, “He does like to leave you waiting.”

 

“Unlikely, from what I know of him he is unlikely not to answer.” Artemis said tapping a tattoo into the wood of his desk with his fingers on his right hand. 

 

The holo-projector pinged and Gin’s ever smiling face appeared, “Artemis. I see ya heard from Jace of the Cap’n’s orders.”

 

“Indeed, I require you and Itachi to run recon on the location I’m sending you.” Artemis said waving a hand over the holo-projector. 

 

“Aye, aye.” Gin said in a way that Jace was fairly certain was mocking Artemis.

 

Artemis either didn’t notice or simply ignored the mockery, “How long will it take to get me the information I require?”

 

Gin seemed to consider for a few moments, “I recon ‘bout two day. Are we allowed freedom?”

 

“You are grated permission to use any means necessary to acquire the information I require, however you are to avoid detection.” Artemis said seriously, Gin simply nodded and cut the transmission. 

 

“How much information do you require from those two?” Jace asked. 

 

“Everything they deem necessary.”

 

“You’re placing a lot of trust in those two.” Jace said, standing and walking to the door, “Also Mulch says he may have a few contacts who would be able to help us out.”

 

“Good. I’ll speak to him now then.” Artemis said standing and following Jace out the room.

* * *

Back on Dublin’s docks Gin and Itachi strode out Jack’s warehouse after having spoken the Artemis. As they walked they read through the carefully worded instructions Artemis had sent them regarding their intelligence gathering of Esbrelle’s hiding place. 

 

“Interesting that he wants to know what art she has displayed on her walls.” Itachi noted.

 

“Aye, I recon ‘e wants ta see if that Chiss was onto something wit art analysis.” Gin said tapping a finger against his chin as he contemplated the idea.

 

“Perhaps. Mitth’raw'nuruodo is particularly insightful with such things. I don’t believe Artemis has quite the same tactical ability when it comes to this job. He was never meant to be a killers.” Itachi said as he walked, not stopping at the end of the dock and simply floating in the air above the water of the harbor. 

 

Gin walked along side him, “Not, many can. ‘E has a strange way o doing tings.”

 

“Indeed, I believe we should use a faster means of reaching the London safe house for tonight. The locals wouldn’t react well to floating beings over their harbor.” Itachi commented, before suppressing a yawn. Gin raised an eyebrow at the yawn before he burst into flame and Itachi into a murder of crows. 

 

Gin re-appeared in a burst of flames in the fireplace of Alex’s London safe house, ducking out the relatively large fireplace. Looking around Gin found a picture of Alex and a girl with fiery red hair, “Interesting, didn’t see ya as havin’ a girlfriend ‘ere, Cap’n.” 

 

Outside the apartment Itachi re-formed just outside the door of the apartment and opened the door with a key off a chain. The key seemed to shift shapes as Itachi inserted it into the keyhole, stepping into the apartment Itachi found Gin juggling a trio of beer bottles. Ignoring his partner Itachi walked through to the strangely large kitchen and calmly made himself a pot of tea, at least he started to prepare some tea. Gin silently followed Itachi into the kitchen and placed the beer back in the fridge. Itachi turned to Gin as he turned on the kettle, “What was the point of the beer juggling?”

 

Gin shrugged, “It was fun.”

 

“It could have been a waste of decent beer, it’s rare for us to find any worth drinking.” Itachi said reaching into a cupboard above the kettle and pulled down a pair mugs along with a container marked sugar. 

 

“Sugary tea? Itachi ya should know better, use honey.” Gin said taking a seat at one of the trio of seats within the kitchen.

 

“Perhaps, though I don’t believe this tea mixes well with honey. At least that’s what Alex says.” Itachi said pouring the tea into the two mugs. 

 

“There is only on tea the Cap’n would say that a’bout. You made us Earl Grey?” Gin asked, his smile sliding a bit.

 

“Indeed.” Itachi said taking a sip of the dark liquid. 

 

Gin held out his hand and the mug Itachi had poured for him floated to his hand, he took a deep drought of the liquid, “Ya do make a good cup o tea.”

 

 


End file.
